Es sólo por necesidad
by Mmasculino
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que harías si te hallaras en una necesidad extrema? ¿Llegarías al extremo de hacer lo que nunca creíste hacer? ¿Realmente es el único camino? Asuma Sarutobi, el ninja más atractivo de la aldea, se encuentra en un gran dilema; ¿qué es lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer? ¿En serio es sólo por necesidad?...
1. Proposición

Sentado en una banca en el centro de Konoha se encontraba Asuma Sarutobi, con un cigarrillo a medio fumar en la mano izquierda y la mirada perdida en el infinito. El shinobi más atractivo de toda la aldea, de admirable fuerza, con una personalidad un tanto anigmática que deja el deseo de querer conocer más a fondo de él, con un cuerpo envidiado para hombres y deseado para las mujeres; se hallaba ahí sentado mirando al azul cielo sin más, cuando algo lo interrumpió de su estado de pensamiento profundo, su amada: Kurenai Yuhi, la mujer más bella de la aldea.

—Hola guapo, llevo un rato viéndote aquí sentado—le dijo Kurenai a Asuma posando una mano sobre el hombro del ninja— ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

— ¿Eh?...¿Qué?...Ah, hola hermosa—respondió Asuma al estar, su mente, regresando al mundo real— No es nada, solo…pienso un rato. Todo mundo lo hace una vez al menos.

—Tal vez, pero tú no eres de esos que "sólo piensa", amor— replicó Kurenai.

—Cariño…—dijo Asuma en un tono serio—estoy quebrado, totalmente. El día que te dije que iría unos momentos al bar, me pasé de copas y, gasté lo poco que me quedaba. No ha habido misiones últimamente y no puedo obtener nada de eso, me siento desesperado, cariño.

—Amor, no sé cómo fue que empezó todo esto pero, juntos vamos a salir de esto, eso lo puedes asegurar. No desistas aún. —dijo Kurenai queriendo consolar al pobre hombre.

—Muchas gracias, cielo. Creo que….será mejor si comienzo a buscar algún trabajo, donde pueda usar mis habilidades —dijo Asuma levantándose de la banca y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Pues con ese cuerpazo que tienes deberías considerar cobrar por tenerlo un momentito siquiera! Hahaha—exclamó Kurenai dando una nalgada a Asuma que ya se encontraba de pie.

En ese momento, algo en la mente de Asuma hizo "click", dejándolo pensante acerca de esa posibilidad; toda la aldea y él eran conscientes de lo bien ejercitado del cuerpo de Asuma, el sabía muy bien que pocos se resistirían ante una propuesta así, pues a pesar de las típicas ropas oscuras y chaleco verde que debía usar en todo momento, no se podía ocultar sus fuertes brazos, sus bien marcados pectorales, su ancha espalda que descendía hasta una definida y algo estrecha cintura, la cual daba lugar a sus nalgas: firmes, de redondez perfecta y de un estupendo volumen; concluyendo en sus musculosas piernas y pantorrillas.

Después de haber estado un par de horas más con su amada, ya de noche, había acordado reunirse con sus compañeros Kakashi y Guy, con los cuales se reunía cada semana para jugar cartas solo por diversión.

En casa de Asuma, que es donde era turno de hacer la reunión, los tres compañeros pasaron horas jugando y conversando, pláticas iban y venían acerca de cosas que habían hecho, misiones, por mencionar algunos, y, aunque Asuma también daba uno que otro aporte a la conversación, su mente seguía distrayéndolo pensando en lo que Kurenai, quizá bromeando, le había propuesto.

Cuando Asuma volvió en sí, los otros dos ninjas se encontraban conversando de otra cosa.

—Ahhh…mi última vez fue hace meses, en unos de esos burdeles a las afueras de la villa, y créanme cuando les digo que, esas chicas si saben cómo se ordeña una verga—dijo Kakashi de forma nostálgica.

—Yo, por otro lado—comentó Guy—la última vez que me cogí a una fémina fue hace un par de semanas, pero, desafortunadamente nunca he sido tan bueno para elegir acompañante —añadió Guy con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a montones.

—Somos quienes protegemos la aldea de todo peligro, deberíamos tener dinero y mujeres a nuestra disposición, que nos quiten las ganas cuando lo queramos—dijo Kakashi—excepto por ti Asuma, tú ya tienes a ese monumento Kurenai ehh…seguro sabe cómo satisfacerte ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí…Kurenai, es….muy buena—respondió Asuma a la pregunta que Kakashi le había hecho, de una manera algo distraída.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Asuma? ¿La falta de sexo ya también te afectó? —replicó Kakashi.

Se formó un momento de silencio después de esa pregunta, Asuma clavó la mirada al suelo mientras que Kakashi y Guy veían de reojo a Asuma y se veían entre ellos. Después de unos minutos Asuma levantó la cara, primero volteó a ver a Guy, después a Kakashi y a continuación hizo una pregunta que ninguno de los dos ninjas se esperaban.

— ¿Cuánto estarían dispuesto a pagarme por calmar sus ganas conmigo?

Kakashi y Guy no podían creer lo que habían escuchado de la boca de Asuma. El ninja más macho y ejemplo a seguir de cualquier hombre de la aldea, les estaba ofreciendo ser algo así como una puta que calmaría los deseos de los dos ninjas.

Aún sorprendidos y sin poder articular palabra, los ninjas volteaban a verse atónitos y a Asuma extrañados; cuando de repente Asuma interrumpió:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto dan?

—A-A-Asuma… ¿estás consiente de lo que nos estás diciendo? —le dijo Kakashi aún sorprendido.

— ¡Sí! Estoy totalmente consciente y estoy hablando muy en serio acerca de todo esto, así que… ¿cuánto ofrecen? —exclamaba Asuma seguro de sí.

—Emm… este…pues, yo…—Kakashi decía sin poder dar una respuesta concreta—no lo sé, mejor tu dinos.

—Sí, d-dinos cuanto quieres—le siguió Guy.

—Mmmmm…—se mantuvo pensante Asuma un momento tratando de decidir el precio por el que se vendería—por ahora sólo quiero 500, por cada uno.

—O-Ok…m-me parece bien—respondió Kakashi

—Sí, sí—siguió Guy

—Uff…muy bien—suspiró fuertemente Asuma, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Después de una rápida pero profunda meditación, Asuma caminó hacia donde estaba Kakashi, y al estar a sólo unos centímetros de él, se agachó y se hincó para quedar justo a la altura del, ahora tímido, miembro de Kakashi. Asuma, después, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kakashi, haciéndolo un tanto lento pues él también se encontraba nervioso; Asuma, el hombre más hombre de toda Konoha nunca se había visto en la humillante necesidad de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dar sexo oral al miembro de otro hombre. Una vez abierto el pantalón, Asuma deslizó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer holgado que Kakashi usaba hacia abajo hasta dejar a ambos a la mitad de los muslos, sólo para encontrarse con el miembro de Kakashi.

Al tener justo frente a su rostro el miembro de su colega que, aunque aún se hallaba flácido, se podía ver como comenzaba a dar signos de una erección. Asuma sintió como su boca y garganta comenzaban a secarse por completo en un instante, pero un trato era un trato y, además, en verdad necesitaba dinero, así que ya no podía arrepentirse. Asuma se decidió por fin a tomar el semiflácido miembro, lo apuntó hacia él y, ahí quedó pasmado un momento; su mente daba vueltas como nunca antes en toda su vida, no podía quitar la mirada del miembro que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha y su respiración poco a poco se agitaba…

hasta que por fin, dirigió el miembro a su boca muy lentamente como no queriendo hacer eso, Kakashi no podía quitar la mirada de cada acción que Asuma realizaba, con el corazón a mil por hora y sin siquiera dar un solo parpadeo; Guy se hallaba a un lado mirando todo lo que ocurría, atento a todo y nervioso.

Al estar el miembro a unos centímetros de Asuma, comenzó a abrir su boca, esto puso aún más nerviosos a Kakashi y Guy. Y, cuando Asuma supo que la cabeza del miembro ya se hallaba dentro de su boca, por fin cerró sus labios alrededor de aquél trozo de carne. La reacción de Kakashi fue levantar sus manos y cubrirse los ojos, y Guy inconscientemente prestaba cada vez más atención. Al sentir Asuma que sus labios ya estaban alrededor del miembro, comenzó a hacer un ligero movimiento de vaivén hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la cabeza para empezar a darle placer al miembro. Kakashi, al sentir que Asuma ya había iniciado la acción movió un dedo y asomar su ojo para ver por sí mismo el proceso, al ver a Asuma ahí, hincado, sumiso, mamando su miembro, comenzó poco a poco a descubrirse el rostro totalmente, comenzaba a agradarle lo que Asuma hacía con la boca.

Por un buen rato Asuma había estado trabajando solamente la cabeza del miembro, así que, centímetro a centímetro, comenzó a introducir más del pene en su boca, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente erecto; fue extremadamente difícil para Asuma haber podido llegar hasta la mitad del miembro de Kakashi, pues debía soportar el asco de sentir ese trozo de carne tan dentro de su boca casi rosando con la garganta y ese mínimo sabor a orina que el miembro tenía.

Todo estaba ocurriendo como debía, hasta que Kakashi abrió la boca:

—Ahhhhh…..…Asuma…Oohhh….en toda mi vida ninguna mujer me ha mamado la verga tan rico como tú—dijo Kakashi bastante excitado, interrumpiendo el largo silencio que llevaba reinando en el cuarto.

Asuma sacó el pene de Kakashi de su boca por un momento para responder a lo que había dicho.

—Deja de decir estupideces…no hago esto porque quiera precisamente—le contestó Asuma en un tono algo molesto y avergonzado, con el rostro algo rojo debido al comentario que Kakashi le había hecho.

Después de dejarle eso en claro, Asuma cerró los ojos y volvió a introducir el miembro de Kakashi en su boca, pero esta vez se lo introdujo hasta la base del pene y comenzó a hacer el movimiento de vaivén, desde la base hasta la punta del miembro.

Kakashi sintió como el placer recorría todo su cuerpo, ni él y ni siquiera el mismo Asuma esperaba hacer eso así sin más, tan de repente. Soportando el asco y esas ganas de vomitar que estaba sintiendo desde que inició, Asuma siguió trabajando el pene de Kakashi, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco e incluso succionando un poco el miembro hasta que sin previo aviso, Kakashi se vino dentro de la boca de Asuma. Asuma no quería que eso pasara, por lo que al sentir el extraño sabor y lo viscoso del semen, rápidamente sacó el miembro de su boca para evitar que Kakashi terminara de vaciarse dentro; pero lo que no pudo evitar, fue recibir el resto de la corrida de Kakashi en todo su rostro, otro poco en el pecho y cuello y otro poco más en el cabello.

—Ahh…ahh…ah…Asuma…..ha sido la mejor…corrida que he tenido—exclamó Kakashi más que satisfecho mientras su agitada respiración intentaba controlarse—¡Eres la mejor puta que me la ha mamado! Definitivamente volveré a solicitar tus servicios.

Asuma, que seguía hincado, se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue escupir lo que había quedado en su boca del semen de Kakashi.

—Ya cállate, idiota. ¿Cómo puede salir tanta estupidez de tu boca? Ya hiciste mucho con tratar de ahogarme y bañarme en tu asqueroso semen—reclamó Asuma mientras, con asco, retiraba el semen que llegó a su rostro y limpiándolo en el chaleco verde que aún llevaba puesto—En fin, terminé contigo, hazme el favor de guardara tu "amiguito" y hazte a un lado que debo encargarme del imbécil de tu amigo Guy.

La cosa con Guy comenzó parecido a como fue con Kakashi, aunque Guy no se sentía tan nervioso como lo estaba Kakashi cuando Asuma comenzó a hacerle sexo oral; de hecho, Guy se sentía extraño, pues ya esperaba que Asuma empezara con él lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Asuma empezó a trabajar el miembro de Guy, el disfrute de este fue igual si no es que mayor al que Kakashi demostró; pero Guy era más escandaloso, gemía y se retorcía como si nunca nadie anteriormente le hubiera hecho algo así, a Asuma comenzaba a irritarle el comportamiento de Guy, ya era bastante difícil encontrarse en esa posición por conseguir dinero.

— ¡A-AH-AHH-ASUMA! ¡M-M-M-ME VENGOOOO! —gritó Guy sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa a Asuma quien seguía ocupado succionando el miembro del excitado ninja.

Asuma se sacó de la boca el miembro de Guy de inmediato al oír el grito que este dio y quizo moverse rápidamente a un lado, no quería repetir el "incidente" sucedido con Kakashi. Pero justo antes de poder hacerse a un lado, Guy lo sostuvo de la cabeza con las dos manos y puso a Asuma justo frente a su miembro a punto de estallar, Asuma no pudo hacer más que cerrar fuertemente ojos y boca.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! —Guy dejó salir un fuerte grito con todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, a su vez, su miembro se venía a chorros en el rostro de Asuma. Para Asuma le fue mucho más desagradable esta vez, pues la cantidad de semen que Guy expulsaba podía ser demasiada para un hombre normal, le llevó varios minutos descargar toda su excitación en Asuma.

Cuando por fin, Guy se vació, soltó la cabeza de Asuma y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que se encontraba detrás de él dando respiros grandes y largos para reponerse de semejante esfuerzo. Asuma, por otro lado, quedó ahí, hincado, con todo el rostro y cabello cubierto por lo blanco del semen. Asuma retiró el exceso de semen de ojos y boca, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, dirigió una mirada molesta hacia Guy, que estaba sentado en el sofá verde de Asuma recostado a lo largo del respaldo.

—Asuma…que bocaza que tienes ehh…—le dijo Guy a Asuma con un tono de reconocimiento—Necesitaré de varios días para recuperarme de esto y rellenar mis bolas, Hahahahaha.

—Ha-ha…—Asuma lanzó una risa irónica—Ya estarán satisfechos los dos, supongo.

—Más que satisfechos me atrevo a decir—dijo Kakashi mostrando su gran contento.

—Si necesitamos de tu ayuda de nuevo, mi amigazo, no dudaremos en contactarte—aclaró Guy guardando su miembro de vuelta en su pantalón y preparándose para irse, no sin antes ambos dejaran los 500 en la mesa de centro.

—Volveremos a vernos Asuma. Bye-bye! —Le siguió Kakashi mientras abría la puerta acompañado de Guy.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de los dos ninjas, Asuma también se despidió hablando para sí mismo. Se puso de pie de la misma posición en la que permaneció mayor parte de la noche, aún con el rostro y cabello pintados de blanco, y otras más manchas de semen en el resto de la ropa, del uniforme, iba a ser un problema lavar eso. Regresó a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared, la 1:30 de la madrugada, agitó la cabeza en señal de cansancio pues había estado "trabajando" cerca de 4 horas; pero al ver el dinero en la mesa, parte de él se sentía bien al saber que, para su buena o mala suerte, todo salió bien. Asuma se dirigía a la regadera y durante su camino iba quitándose prenda por prenda, dejándolas caer por donde iba caminando; al llegar a su destino ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo, se introdujo a la regadera y giró las dos perillas, le esperaba una larga y agradable ducha.


	2. Negociación

Era una tarde tranquila y relajada en Konoha, tal y como lo eran todas las tardes desde hace ya unos meses, la aldea se encontraba en un periodo de tranquilidad, sin amenaza alguna. Y como cualquier habitante normal de la aldea, Asuma Sarutobi estaba en casa, descansando en la comodidad del sofá, con una botella de cerveza en la mano izquierda y una hielera con más botellas a sus pies, y un tazón de frituras en la otra mano; no llevaba nada de ropa puesta excepto un bóxer de lycra negro muy ajustado que definía a la perfección su redondo trasero y un bulto de gran tamaño. Descansaba muy merecidamente, pues se había pasado la mañana entera limpiando el desastre que Kakashi y Guy habían hecho el día anterior: manchas de semen seco en la alfombra, el suelo, en la mesa de centro y en unos de los sofás; sin mencionar que su uniforme de Jonin había quedado literalmente "empapado" de todas las corridas que él mismo tuvo que recibir.

En cualquier otro día, Asuma estaría afuera, caminando, sin dirigirse a algún lugar en especial, pero no esta vez, pues su uniforme se encontraba en su tercer ronda de lavado: la primera fue para lavar el exceso de semen seco, con la segunda se fue cualquier marca que pudiera haber delatado lo ocurrido o que diera pie a sospechas, y, aunque el uniforme ya lucía normal, Asuma quiso lavarlo una tercera vez, él se sentía sucio por la bajeza que hizo sólo para obtener algo de dinero, esto también lo veía reflejado en su uniforme, creía que cualquiera que lo viera llevándolo puesto podría adivinar que Asuma Sarutobi pasó la noche con dos penes en su boca. Era consciente que ese pensamiento sólo era algo que su mente creía, pero aun así lo lavaría, no quería que nadie se enterara.

Se dedicaba a comer sus frituras mientras veía perdidamente al techo, cuando de repente, a su mente llegó la idea que Kakashi o Guy ya hubieran dicho algo de lo ocurrido a alguien más, se levantó casi de un salto del sofá dándole igual que la botella que sostenía saliera volando y se derramara en la alfombra al igual que el tazón de frituras; corrió hacia el teléfono y con el corazón a mil por hora marcó el número de casa de Kakashi. A Asuma le pareció eterno el tiempo que este tardó en responder y su mente ya comenzaba a torturarlo con cientos de ideas sobre que tantas cosas podría haber dicho Kakashi y a cuantos, cuando la relajada voz del ninja de cabello blanco interrumpió todos esos pensamientos.

— ¿Hola?

— Hey, Kakashi—respondió Asuma de manera firme, aunque por dentro se hallaba algo temeroso.

— ¡Vaaaya! ¡Pero miren nada más quien es! ¡Asumitaaa! —dijo Kakashi usando un tono lujurioso buscando incomodar a Asuma.

—…Sí, soy yo—respondió Asuma molesto—Emm…yo, sólo te llamo porque…quería saber si…

— ¿Si te dejaba chuparme la verga otra vez? —interrumpió Kakashi—Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo decirte que no, amigazo?

— ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME TERMINAR! —le contestó Asuma bastante enfadado— ¡Sólo quería saber si le has dicho a alguien de lo que pasó anoche!

— ¡Hahahaha! —rió Kakashi incontrolablemente desconcertando a Asuma— ¡Claro que no, hombre! No he dicho una palabra a nadie. Pero que cosita más linda, le avergüenza que alguien sepa que el "gran" Asuma Sarutobi estuvo chupando verga como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—…Gracias—dijo Asuma aún más enfadado—Era todo lo que quería saber, adiós.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír burlona y maliciosamente por cómo reaccionó Asuma cuando le mencionó que había tenido su pene en su boca y no sólo eso, sino que además Asuma hizo un excelente trabajo usándola; Kakashi no bromeaba cuando le dijo que era el mejor sexo oral que alguien le había hecho. Asuma, por otra parte, al colgar violentamente el teléfono se quedó con todo el enojo que Kakashi le provocó con sus comentarios, recargó su ancha y desnuda espalda en la pared contigua al teléfono y ahí estuvo hasta haberse tranquilizado.

Una vez que Asuma se sentía más calmado se dirigió al cuarto de lavado después de escuchar la lavadora detenerse, significaba que su uniforme ya estaba limpio, así que lo metió a la secadora pues ya no quería estar más tiempo sólo usando su bóxer negro. Después de haberse secado el uniforme, Asuma se vistió con él y decidió salir de su casa, pues había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrado ahí. Inmediatamente al salir y cerrarse la puerta a su espalda, dirigió su mirada al cielo y pudo notar lo hermoso que era el día: el sol, aunque estaba en su punto más alto, daba un calor agradable; pocas, aunque muy blancas y esponjadas nubes; y soplaba un aire fresco, casi frío. A Asuma le habría encantado tirarse a dormir mirando al cielo en el parque como usualmente haría en un día así, pero, debía hacer otras "cosas" que encabezaban su lista de prioridades. Había podido conseguir 1000 ryo la noche pasada con Kakashi y Guy, pero si lo que quería era salir de la crisis en la que se encontraba, debía conseguir más dinero, por muy desagradable que fuera.

Mientras su mente maquinaba, intentando hallar a alguien más a quien él pudiera ofrecerle sus "servicios" estando totalmente seguro que no iría de bocón con todos los habitantes de la aldea, caminaba sin rumbo específico por las calles, pensar en eso le hizo darse cuenta que el haberse ofrecido a Kakashi y a Guy fue algo muy arriesgado, puesto que ambos no son precisamente el mejor ejemplo de alguien discreto. Asuma seguía caminando de manera distraída, cuando inesperadamente alguien que salió de la nada lo tomó fuertemente del brazo sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos y, dándole un fuerte tirón, llevó a Asuma a una espesa mata de arbustos entre dos casas.

Asuma no pudo mantener el equilibrio tras semejante sorpresa, cayendo de sentón entre los arbustos sobre el duro suelo.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demon…?—Asuma dejó inconclusa sus palabras cuando vio de quien se trataba al levantar la mirada.

— ¡Heyo!—dijo despreocupado el ninja enmascarado saludando, estando frente a Asuma en cuclillas.

— ¡¿Kakashi?! ¡Creo que casi me dislocas el brazo! ¿Estás loco? —le reclamó Asuma con un leve tono de enfado.

— Ssshhhh…tranquilo, tranquilo Asuma, no pasó nada de eso, ¿o sí? —dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

— Idiota—refunfuñó Asuma— ¿Qué rayos quieres?

— Quiero que hablemos de negocios, Asuma.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Kakashi, Asuma sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. No pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo poniéndole la carne de gallina, tenía nervios de qué era lo que Kakashi podría tener en mente.

—Requiero de tus "servicios" de nuevo, y estoy dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que sea necesaria— dijo Kakashi con un tono que demostraba un pequeño toque de desesperación.

— ¿Otra vez? Eres un ninfómano, ¿lo sabías? —le reclamó Asuma sin tener en mente otra respuesta que dar. Volver a tener el miembro de Kakashi en su boca le parecía algo desagradable, no fue exactamente una experiencia que le haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Pero su mente se encontraba dividida: por un lado estaba totalmente dispuesto a negarse, era algo asqueroso; pero por el contrario, en verdad estaba en posición de hacer lo que fuese necesario por dinero, pues 1000 ryo no le iba a durar de por vida.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Simplemente es una necesidad que debo satisfacer, es algo natural, Asuma. Entonces, ¿qué dices? Vamos a mi casa y, si lo deseas, podemos discutir todos los términos— Kakashi hacía cientos de gestos y ademanes con sus manos para parecer más convincente ante Asuma.

— Hmmmph…de acuerdo—respondió Asuma de mala gana.

El camino que hicieron desde el lugar donde se encontraban hasta la casa de Kakashi no fue muy largo, Kakashi caminaba con un andar tranquilo y despreocupado, mientras que Asuma iba detrás de él, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios debido a esos nervios y esa preocupación que lo invadían cada vez más, pues no sabía que esperar de Kakashi al atravesar la puerta de entrada. Una vez hallándose frente a su casa Kakashi sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho e intentó abrir la puerta probando cada una de las llaves que tenía en las manos, lo hacía intencionalmente, para poder causar angustia a Asuma, sin saber que éste ya iba lo suficientemente angustiado para ese entonces, de haber podido Kakashi, leer la mente de Asuma y saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, habría soltado una carcajada al saber que lo que hacía, daba resultado. Al haber dado, supuestamente, por fin con la llave correcta, abrió la puerta dejando que Asuma entrara primero para después cerrar con llave y poniendo 2 seguros extra para evitar que Asuma pudiera irse.

Asuma estaba de pie junto al sofá de Kakashi, sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo colocó en su boca, no podía ocultar sus nervios, su preocupación y lo angustiado que se sentía. Se disponía a encender el cigarrillo cuando Kakashi, sorpresivamente, de un rápido movimiento le arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios.

— Sólo vas a tener una sola cosa en tu boca esta tarde—le dijo Kakashi en un tono descaradamente burlón a Asuma.

Algo más que Asuma no podía ocultar era lo molesto que lo ponía cada vez que Kakashi se burlaba de él.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿me saco la verga y empezamos? —preguntó Kakashi.

Si había algo que Asuma odiaba más que la actitud de Kakashi, era el vocabulario tan despectivo que usaba siempre que hablaba de eso, y él sabía muy bien el porqué de ese lenguaje; quería hacer sentir menos a Asuma, como algo que no vale nada, ni siquiera una persona, sino como un objeto sexual con el cual satisfacerse siempre que lo desee.

Asuma se ponía de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados casi pidiendo que por milagro algo lo librara de esa situación, pero Kakashi lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Espera, espera! Veo que dejaste muy bonito y limpio tu uniforme, Asuma. ¿No crees que pueda volver a "mancharse" como esa vez? —le dijo Kakashi a Asuma con una voz suave y tranquila, aparentando sabiduría.

Desde la posición en la que Asuma se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, levantó hacia Kakashi una mirada de enfado, pero sabía que lo que decía era cierto, quien mejor que él para saberlo, pues le había costado bastante dejar el uniforme como nuevo. Sin moverse de su posición, Asuma abrió el cierre del chaleco verde para poder después quitárselo, lanzándolo al sofá que tenía más cerca, después tomó el extremo de la ropa azul y levantando sus brazos deslizó la ropa fuera de su cuerpo, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Cuando Kakashi vio a Asuma con el torso desnudo, quedó atónito ante lo que tenía enfrente. Asuma tenía un cuerpo increíble: tenía un cuello grueso, aunque usara sus dos manos no alcanzarían para tomarlo por completo; sus bíceps y tríceps estaban muy desarrollados y trabajados, sus brazos eran enormes a comparación del sorprendido ninja; tenía unos pectorales grandes y perfectamente marcados que lucían sumamente firmes, formándole un pecho partido; el abdomen de Asuma estaba perfectamente definido, pudiendo notar cada uno de los 6 paquetes de músculos; una espalda ancha que, conforme se bajaba la vista, formaba una estrecha cintura exenta de grasa. Kakashi no era gay, no sentía atracción por ningún hombre, lo que hacía con Asuma solamente lo hacía porque necesitaba desahogar sus deseos sexuales y la primer vez le agradó lo que hizo con su boca; pero en ese momento, en que miraba detallada y detenidamente a Asuma semidesnudo, sintió una extraña sensación. Le gustaba ese cuerpo, esos brazos, los pectorales, el abdomen; todo le parecía perfecto, y por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de tocarlo todo.

—W-Wow…Asuma, en verdad yo…me gusta tu cuerpo—dijo Kakashi apenas pudiendo articular palabra— ¿C-c-crees que…pueda tocarte un poco?

— ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Claro que no! —gritó Asuma a la vez que trataba de cubrir todo el torso con sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, vamos Asuma! —dijo Kakashi casi rogándole a Asuma, poniéndose de rodillas quedando a la misma altura de Asuma.

— …¡Vas a tener que darme más dinero si te dejo hacer eso! —le gritó Asuma, buscando que así Kakashi abandonará esa idea que se le había metido a la cabeza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Te pagaré lo que me digas! — exclamó Kakashi exaltado, echándole a perder el plan a Asuma, al parecer sí estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de quedar satisfecho. Kakashi se puso de pie casi de un salto— Levántate, Asuma.

Asuma, de mala gana, se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, exponiendo por completo su desnudo y musculoso torso para el deleite del ninja enmascarado.

Kakashi se acercaba lentamente a Asuma con las dos manos al frente, bien abiertas, a unos centímetros de posarse en sus grandes pectorales. Cuando por fin las manos de Kakashi se hallaban en contacto con el musculoso pecho de Asuma, comenzó a dar leves apretones sintiendo la firmeza de los músculos pectorales, podía sentir como cada uno de sus diez dedos de hundían en esas grandes montañas de carne. Kakashi siguió fascinándose con los pectorales de Asuma, o al menos así era hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia los oscuros pezones, entonces despegó sus manos del pecho y solamente con sus dedos pulgar e índice tomó los dos pezones para pellizcarlos y retorcerlos. Asuma hacía muecas de enfado y molestia, se sentía horriblemente incómodo sabiendo que quien estaba jugueteando con sus pezones era otro hombre, nada más y nada menos que Kakashi, con quién hasta antes de eso tenía una buena relación casi de buena amistad.

Asuma estaba hundido en esos pensamientos cuando una extraña sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo lo sacó de ese estado.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Que grandes se pusieron! —exclamó Kakashi. Apenas Asuma abrió la boca para preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pudo ver la respuesta por sí mismo al ver como sus dos pezones se encontraban completamente erectos. — No sabía que podían hacer eso. —Asuma podía saborear la burla en el tono que Kakashi usó para esa última línea.

—C-creo…que ya es suficiente de estarme toqueteando, ¿no? —replicó Asuma, aunque molesto, con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que pasó.

— ¿De qué hablas? Todavía faltan tus cuadritos, Asuma. —respondió Kakashi aún con ganas de más. — Además de…—dejó inconclusas sus palabras.

— ¿Además de qué? —le preguntó Asuma molesto mientras de brazos cruzados buscaba cubrir sus erectos pezones. —Además de tus nalgas— dijo Kakashi levantando la única ceja visible en su rostro.

El rostro de Asuma cambió de mostrar enojo y fastidio a uno que se mostraba sorprendido, era como si su cerebro no alcanzara todavía a procesar lo que Kakashi le dijo.

— ¡Olvídalo! Ni siquiera pienses en eso como una probabilidad. —respondió Asuma, después de salir del estado de impresión, en un tono extremadamente molesto.

— Oh, vamos Asuma ¿qué pierdes dejándome verlas? He sido testigo en más de una ocasión de escuchar como las mujeres hablan de lo nalgón que Asuma Sarutobi es. —Kakashi se mostraba algo desesperado y ansioso de lograr su cometido.

— Tú lo has dicho, ¡LAS MUJERES! ¿O es que acaso eres gay? —dijo Asuma aún con los brazos cruzados, dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Kakashi.

— Claro que no. No veo nada de gay en querer comprobar por mí mismo que mi amigo, aquí presente, es un hombre nalgón. ¡ADEMÁS! Estás aquí porque TÚ, aceptaste ofrecerme tus "servicios". ¿Recuerdas? —a pesar de la máscara, podía verse dibujada una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kakashi.

— Pero eso está fuera de mis, "servicios" como tú le llamas. Tengo mis límites, y eso es uno de ellos. —replicó Asuma.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que prefieres tener mi verga en la boca a tan sólo dejarme ver tus nalgas, Asuma? ¿Entendí bien? Dime tú si ESO no es algo gay. —Asuma iba a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero no tenía como. Kakashi cruzó los brazos, sacó el pecho y puso la cabeza en alto sin apartar la mirada de Asuma, sabía que había ganado.

Asuma dejó de alegar y, después de pensar en toda la situación por un momento deseando no arrepentirse más tarde, tomó el elástico del pantalón azul con los pulgares y, lentamente, lo deslizaba hacia abajo para, al llegar a los pies, deshacerse de él, arrojándolo junto con las prendas que ya se había quitado antes. Al regresar a su posición de pie con los dos brazos a los costados sin nada que cubriera ese perfecto cuerpo, Kakashi quedó sorprendido nuevamente por lo que no había visto de Asuma con los pantalones puestos. Asuma se encontraba ahora usando solamente su ajustado bóxer de lycra negro, las piernas de Asuma eran increíbles: gruesas, tonificadas, sin siquiera tocarlas podía darse cuenta de lo firmes que eran, ganas no le faltaban de lanzarse sobre ellas y abrazarlas, pero faltaba otra cosa.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Kakashi con una voz lasciva mientras, a pasos lentos, se acercaba a Asuma frotándose las manos deseando ponerlas sobre ese cuerpo de adonis. Asuma, con la cabeza y mirada abajo, hizo un gesto de incomodidad y apretando los puños, comenzó a girar poco a poco, hasta haber quedado de espaldas. Kakashi quedó impactado una tercera vez al ver como el trasero de Asuma era apretado por el ajustado bóxer y lo increíble que éste se veía.

— ¡Wow! Era cierto lo que decían, no estás nalgón, sino lo que le sigue de eso, Asuma. Ese pantalón no te hace nada de justicia. —Kakashi tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Él no era gay, pero aquellas nalgas dentro del bóxer negro le parecían sumamente tentadoras, le provocaba tocarlas, apretarlas, nalguearlas y hasta incluso dar morderlas; lo ajustado del bóxer las hacía verse con una perfecta redondez. Kakashi no pudo resistirse más, así que se pudo de rodillas y posó sus dos manos bien abiertas en ese delicioso par de nalgas dándoles un fuerte apretón, pudiendo sentir lo duras, bien formadas y firmes que Asuma las tenía, pero el sentir eso sólo lo hizo querer más, así que sorpresivamente tomó el ajustado bóxer del elástico y lo deslizó rápidamente hasta el suelo.

— ¡HEY, HEY! ¡OYE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? — exclamó Asuma enojado cubriéndose con una mano sus genitales y con la otra su trasero, tratando que Kakashi no viera sus nalgas. Kakashi parecía no haber escuchado nada, pues se hallaba perdido en el desnudo trasero de Asuma. Las nalgas de Asuma eran más grandes de lo que lucían con el bóxer negro, la redondez que éstas tenían era perfecta, era demasiado para Kakashi.

— Asuma, tus nalgas son mejores incluso que las de muchas rameras con las que he estado. Qué envidia que Kurenai las tenga a su disposición cuando ella quiera. — Kakashi tenía la mirada fija y perdida en el trasero de Asuma, no espero encontrarse con algo tan perfecto. Pero Kakashi no sólo pensaba que el trasero de Asuma era excitante, comenzaba a sentirlo por todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza, hasta los pies, y su miembro. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, pudo notar como su "amigo" se había despertado formando un pequeño bulto en su pantalón, Asuma no se había percatado de esto, continuaba cubriendo lo que podía de su desnudo cuerpo con sus manos.

— Hazme el favor de subir el bóxer de nuevo y aléjate de mí. — Asuma había alcanzado su límite, estaba molesto con Kakashi y por la vergonzosa situación en que lo tenía.

— Asuma, quiero proponerte otra cosa— respondió Kakashi con el rostro sonrojado.

— No quiero oír lo que sea que vas a decir, sólo ponme de nuevo el bóxer —le contestó Asuma.

— Si aceptas hacer lo que voy a proponerte ya no tendrás que mamarme la verga como te había pedido. —

Asuma, aun cubriéndose, volteó la cabeza para ver a Kakashi detrás suyo aún de rodillas, mostrando interés la propuesta. Su cuerpo y mente sentían alivio tan sólo de pensar en poder librarse de volver a tener el pene de Kakashi en su boca por segunda vez.

— ¿E-estás hablando en serio? —exclamó Asuma casi en tono de alegría— ¡Dime! Dime que quieres que haga, todo con tal de no vuelvas a poner tu asqueroso pene en mi boca. —

— Asuma, tu culo…me prende mucho. Así que, me preguntaba si, quizá, podría hacer hot-dog con tus nalgas. —Kakashi usó un tono muy serio, como si se tratara de algo profesional; Asuma, por otro lado, no había entendido lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Hot-dog? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Déjate de ridiculeces y habla claro, ¿quieres?

—*Suspiro* Me refiero a poner mi verga entre tus nalgas y frotarla, ¿entiendes? La salchicha entre los panes. —dijo Kakashi. Asuma pasó de estar sumamente confundido a sentirse completamente ofendido por la propuesta de Kakashi.

— Deber ser bastante ESTÚPIDO si crees que voy a rebajarme a hacer semejante asquerosidad— replicó Asuma.

—Bueno, entonces escoge, me dejas hacer el hot-dog o tendrás mi verga de vuelta en tu boca. —dijo Kakashi buscando ganarle de nuevo a Asuma.

—Oh, pero que hombre tan considerado eres. Ambas cosas me parecen repugnantes, al igual que tú. Preferiría largarme de aquí, fue un error haber aceptado todo esto. — replicó Asuma enfadado.

—Ok. Entonces prefieres irte, bueno, vete entonces. Pero todo el toqueteo y lo que has hecho hasta ahora habrá sido en vano. —dijo Kakashi muy seguro de sí.

— No, no, no. Vas a pagarme el haberme toqueteado y desnudado— contestó Asuma mientras quitaba la mano con la cual cubría su trasero para agacharse, tomar el bóxer y ponérselo.

— Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi amigo—dijo Kakashi— Te había dicho que te pagaría más por hacer eso. O sea, que la mamada aún me la tenías que dar pero ahora te ofrezco que lo cambies por el hot-dog. Si te vas, te irías sin nada, Asuma.

Asuma había tomado ya su pantalón dispuesto a vestirse de nuevo, pero al oír lo que Kakashi dijo interrumpió sus acciones. Lanzó una mirada llena de furia contra Kakashi, pues sabía que lo que decía era cierto, toda la humillación e incomodidad que Kakashi le había hecho pasar iba a ser un regalo si se iba en ese momento y, el sólo pensar que tuvo el miembro de Kakashi en su boca, y el horrible sabor que este tenía, le hizo recapacitar las cosas.

—Quiero que sepas…que sólo hago esto por el dinero —dijo Asuma dejando caer al suelo el pantalón que tenía en su mano derecha —Puedes hacer tu "hot-dog".

El rostro de Kakashi se iluminó de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, pero trató de ocultárselo a Asuma demostrando superioridad y otro triunfo más sobre él.

—Excelente decisión Asuma. Muy bien, entonces procedamos—dijo Kakashi ansioso.

—No pienso hacer esto en a mitad de tu sala, que tal si alguien entra sin avisar o espía por la ventana. No voy a arriesgarme —Asuma hizo una pausa larga —Vamos a tu dormitorio.

Kakashi se emocionó todavía más, que pena que no podía dejar salir todo esa alegría, pero quería demostrarle a Asuma que ahora él tenía el control de la situación.

—Está bien, como quieras. Ve tú adelante, subiendo las escaleras, la puerta de la izquierda.

Kakashi no mandó a Asuma por delante sólo porque sí. Mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio Kakashi fue apreciando una hermosa vista, pues a cada paso que Asuma daba podía notar como se movían sus redondas y ajustadas nalgas una tras otra rítmicamente llevando puesto ese bóxer que se volvió tan amado para él ese día. Era todo un espectáculo para Kakashi, ni siquiera escuchó como Asuma refunfuñaba durante todo el camino pues estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquél trasero.

Cuando Asuma se encontraba frente a la puerta de dormitorio, la abrió y se quedó mirando un momento aquél cuarto. Asuma seguía ahí, de pie justo en la entrada del dormitorio; recorriendo con sus ojos cada rincón del cuarto: la gran cama tamaño matrimonial puesta sobre una gran base de madera oscura con un alto respaldo, la pequeña mesa de junto con una lámpara de lectura, frente a la cama una gran cómoda de un color ocre y un espejo en la pared justo arriba de la cómoda. Asuma apreciaba cada detalle del dormitorio hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida cuando Kakashi le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo saltar a Asuma de sorpresa.

—Vamos Asuma, entra —dijo Kakashi —No querrás hacerlo aquí en el pasillo, ¿verdad?

Después de que entrara Asuma le siguió Kakashi, cerrándola puerta a su espalda. Asuma caminó hasta la cama y se quedó de pie junto a ella, mirándola; Kakashi a unos pasos detrás de él.

—Muy bien Asuma, deshazte de eso —dijo Kakashi señalando el bóxer negro de Asuma.

Asuma, aún de pie junto a la cama, sólo giró la cabeza para ver de reojo a Kakashi mientras hablaba, sólo para después deslizar, una vez más, el bóxer negro hasta el suelo y sacando un pie después del otro quedar completamente desnudo de espaldas a Kakashi, que se encontraba en un alto estado de excitación ahora que podía disfrutar de esas grandes nalgas sin nada que se interpusiera en su visión.

—*Gulp* A-ahora, boca abajo s-sobre la cama, y levanta el culo —Kakashi podía apenas articular palabra, quería poner su miembro entre esas dos montañas de carne de una vez.

Sin tener otra opción, Asuma subió primero una rodilla a la cama y después la otra, para después bajar completamente el pecho; sus pectorales y barbilla hacían contacto con la suavidad de las sábanas mientras que su trasero estaba expuesto a lo que Kakashi quisiera hacer con él.

—Hehe! Estás tan nalgón que ni en esa posición puedo alcanzar a ver tu ano, Asuma —exclamó Kakashi acercándose poco a poco hasta la cama, donde Asuma se encontraba listo.

—Deja de hablar estupideces y date prisa con lo que vas a hacer, ¿ok? Y te advierto que si siento que quieres hacer otra cosa allá atrás, te voy a partir la cara —Asuma sonaba peligroso, queriendo intimidar a Kakashi, ponerle límites. Pero se sentía todo lo contrario a eso, tenía miedo de hasta dónde podía llegar Kakashi, la angustia lo estaba matando.

El momento que Kakashi había estado esperando por fin había llegado, no iba a esperar más o a distraerse con otra cosa. Rápidamente bajó sus pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo para poder quitárselos, quedando solamente con el chaleco verde y la ropa azul por debajo. Se pudo de rodillas sobre la cama justo detrás de Asuma y comenzó a acariciar esas redondas y grandes nalgas que tanto lo prendían, poniendo su ya erecto pene aún más duro. Después de haber tocado lo suficiente, tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó Asuma casi gritando

—Quiero que cuando tus nalgas aprieten mi verga, se deslice como seda —dijo Kakashi entre jadeos por la masturbación

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, idiota.

—No tengo lubricante, ¿ya? Así que usaré mi propio líquido preseminal —dijo Kakashi orgulloso de sí.

Asuma sólo pudo refunfuñar y esperar lo que viniera. Cuando el pene de Kakashi por fin secretó el transparente líquido, Kakashi comenzó a cubrir todo su erecto miembro con él y otro poco más para poner entre las nalgas de Asuma. En el instante en que Asuma sintió el contacto de los dedos de Kakashi con su ano, éste dio un ligero salto de sorpresa y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos fuertemente.

—Tranquilo Asuma, ahora sí viene lo bueno —dijo Kakashi con una voz que sonaba más que libidinosa.

Kakashi tomó las nalgas de Asuma de la parte interna para poder separar esos grandes globos de carne, sólo así por fin había podido el antes extraviado ano. Con sus dos manos ocupadas, usó sus caderas para colocar su pene justo entre los glúteos de Asuma y, cuando por fin estaba puesto en su lugar, dejó que las nalgas volvieran a juntarse. Tan sólo lo que veía lo excitaba más; los glúteos de Asuma eran tan grandes que ocultaba por completo el miembro de Kakashi, tan sólo lograba verse el glande saliendo de entre las nalgas.

Kakashi no perdió más el tiempo y comenzó el movimiento de vaivén hacia adelante y hacia atrás, gracias al líquido que usó como lubricante, cada vez que su pene se deslizaba entre las nalgas de Asuma, sentía explosiones de placer que iban desde su miembro hasta el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo enloquecer de excitación aumentando el ritmo en que Kakashi se movía.

—¡Aaaahh! ¡Oooooh! ¡Asumaaaaaa! ¡Tienes…el mejor culo de….TODA LA MALDITA ALDEA! —gritaba enloquecido Kakashi sin importarle que alguien pudiera escuchar

Esas últimas palabras de Kakashi en verdad que llegaron a lo profundo de Asuma, las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza; se sentía como si fuera alguna clase de prostituta, quería morirse de vergüenza y la humillación que sentía.

Cada uno se hallaba en un extremo: Asuma se sentía acabado, tenía la moral por los suelos; y Kakashi, por otro lado, creía que era el mejor día de su vida, disfrutaba cada movimiento que realizaba y no trataba de ocultarlo soltando fuertes gritos, gemidos y jadeos. Asuma no hizo nada para interrumpir a Kakashi, ya había llegado hasta ahí y no podía arrepentirse, sabía que después de toda esa humillación podría pedirle a Kakashi que le pagara la cantidad que él deseara por permitirle hacer "hot-dog" con sus nalgas.

—¡Asuma, Asuma, por favor….aprieta las nalgas, por favor! —ya no era Kakashi quien hablaba, sino un monstruo con la más grande sed sexual que podía existir. La manera en que Kakashi se movía era bestial, grotesca; estaba totalmente fuera de sí, frotando su miembro entre los glúteos de Asuma, como si se hubiera convertido en un animal, de cuando en cuando daba fuertes nalgadas al trasero de Asuma. Como si de un esclavo de tratara, Asuma obedeció y apretó los glúteos alrededor del pene de Kakashi. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó Kakashi dejando saber que estaba más que encantado con el resultado.

La excitación lo tenía completamente controlado, Kakashi se desplomó sobre la musculosa espalda de Asuma y, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Asuma, tomó fuertemente entre sus manos los pectorales del musculoso ninja, dándole a Kakashi de donde sujetarse para aumentar considerablemente el movimiento de vaivén. Asuma estaba al borde del llanto; pero no hizo más que hundir el rostro entre las sábanas mientras apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia. Kakashi estaba lejos de quedar satisfecho pronto, por lo que Asuma decidió quedarse en esa posición el tiempo que hiciera falta. Pasando aproximadamente una hora, Kakashi dejó salir nuevamente palabras de su boca.

—¡AH! ¡AH! ¡ME VENGO! ¡ME VEEEENGOOOOOOOOO! —gritaba Kakashi mientras arqueaba la espalda de excitación; Asuma por otro lado, que había pasado tanto tiempo con el rostro entre las sábanas, había entrado en un estado de calma, por lo que apenas y sentía como el caliente y viscoso líquido brotaba del miembro de Kakashi casi como un volcán en erupción. La blanca sustancia no sólo quedó en las nalgas de Asuma, también llegó a su espalda y sus piernas, además del vientre de Kakashi.

Al terminar de eyacular, Kakashi se desplomó en la cama justo al lado de Asuma, inconsciente; Asuma sintió un alivio en todo su cuerpo y una pacífica calma, perdiendo también la conciencia en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

Asuma comenzaba a despertar, estiró sus brazos y sus piernas mientras seguía recostado, boca arriba, en la amplia cama; al querer abrir los ojos, inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente debido a la gran cantidad de luz que entraba desde afuera por la ventana. Cuando sus ojos pudieron adaptarse a la iluminación natural de la habitación, Asuma se levantó para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

—Mmmph…así que sigo aquí —exclamó Asuma mirando a todos lados reconociendo el dormitorio de la casa de Kakashi, pero no había pista alguna de éste.

Asuma notó que seguía desnudo, lo cual causó que las imágenes de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior regresaran a su cabeza, lo único que no recordaba era haberse quedado dormido, si es que fue así. El haber revivido en su mente lo acontecido el día anterior le hizo darse cuenta que todo el semen que Kakashi expulsó probablemente se halla secado en la piel de sus nalgas, piernas y espalda; así que se levantó de la cama tomándose su tiempo y se dirigió a la cómoda para revisar la hora y, de paso, ahí estaba el espejo también. Eran las 12:35 pm., normalmente se habría despertado a las diez de la mañana cualquier otro día pero la noche anterior fue agotador física y mentalmente para él. Se puso de espaldas al gran espejo y girando su cabeza pudo ver, efectivamente, grandes manchas blancas en su trasero, parte de la espalda y la cara interna de los muslos; que contrastaban con su color de piel.

—¡Puaj! Qué asco… —dijo Asuma mientras con su dedo rascaba una de las manchas y veía como se hacía polvo.

Aún con el asco de haber tocado el semen de Kakashi, Asuma se dirigió al baño que se encontraba dentro del mismo dormitorio y usando agua del lavamanos, enjuagó y quitó todas las manchas de semen que tenía en su cuerpo. Finalizando, Asuma secó sus glúteos y sus piernas con una toalla y la arrojó a la cama.

—Rayos…tengo hambre

Asuma se disponía a bajar a la cocina a revisar el refrigerador de Kakashi cuando notó que pegada a la puerta del dormitorio había una nota, era de Kakashi.

"Asuma, me diste la mejor noche que he tenido en toda mi vida, en definitiva ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos para hacer negocios. Dejé tu paga y algo de comida en la barra de la cocina para ti. Te llamo luego y quedamos de nuevo. Tú, yo y tu enorrrme culo.  
Provecho, Kakashi!"

—Imbécil —dijo Asuma mientras hacía pedazos la nota de Kakashi tirándolos al suelo.

Continuó su camino escaleras abajo para llegar a la cocina, ahora que estaba seguro que habría comida esperándolo. Asuma iba con pasos lentos, tomándose su tiempo aun estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza sin llevar una sola prenda puesta; Asuma había salido de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina desnudo, era algo que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando al encontrarse sólo en casa y el hecho de que la casa en la que se encontraba era de alguien más no iba a cambiar ese hecho. Al llegar al final de las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con su dinero y su comida. Cuando por fin se encontraba ahí sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver sobre la barra 1500 ryo que Kakashi le había dejado junto con un plato con varios platillos en él: arroz, huevos cocidos, tocino, tostadas, por mencionar lo más llamativo.

—¡Wow! Me pagó más de lo que tenía pensado —dijo pensativo Asuma tomando el dinero en sus manos. —En fin, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco.

Dejó el dinero a un lado de la barra y se dedicó a contemplar el variado desayuno que le esperaba, abriéndole todavía más el apetito; hizo una de las sillas de la barra hacia atrás dispuesto a sentarse a comer de una vez por todas cuando algo lo interrumpió.

—¿Asuma sensei? —exclamó una sorpresiva voz que venía de detrás de él.

Asuma quedó totalmente paralizado por unos segundos, y, girando sólo la cabeza pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¡¿N-Naruto?! —dijo Asuma con una temblorosa voz.

—¿Qué…está haciendo en casa de Kakashi sensei…desnudo? —preguntó Naruto sumamente confundido.

Es cierto, Asuma no se había percatado de que estaba ahí, en la cocina, de pie, desnudo; afortunadamente, si es que se podría decir, estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada por donde llegó Naruto, así que sólo podía haber visto su trasero. Rápidamente, Asuma cubrió su miembro con ambas manos y giró rápidamente para quedar de frente a Naruto.

Asuma no esperaba que las cosas dieran un giro como este, creyó que lo más difícil ya había pasado la noche anterior con Kakashi; y el haber sido visto por alguien más, además de Kakashi, le iba a traer solamente más problemas.


End file.
